


Let's play a game

by deathbyOTPin123



Series: A steady hand [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belting, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sort Of, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: “Let’s play a little game, Jimbo,” he said in a husky voice. “When you feel you’re close, you’re going to tell me to stop.” He slid his hand down into his boxers, took a firm hold of him. Jim moaned. “And if I don’t?”





	1. Chapter 1

“Seven,” he gasps as the belt slaps his skin. He’s holding onto Harvey’s kitchen table, legs slightly spread with his pants and underwear around his ankles.

“Eight!” Harvey continues to deliver the hits. It was a rough case. They caught the killer but not in time to save the last victim. Harvey would rather not think about it. He taps the belt over reddened skin, teasing. Then he smacks it again.

“Nine!” He never considered himself a sadist. Still doesn’t. One night he contemplated their relationship, trying to figure it all out. The conclusion he came to was that this was all because of Jim. He didn’t want to punish people but, Jim wanted to be punished. It was Jim’s satisfaction from the received blows that made him want to deliver them. Seeing him writhe in delight of the pain, cock hard, pleading for more pleasure brought by it, got Harvey worked up enough to slip into this role.

“Ten,” Jim sighed. That was the number Harvey promised him. He moved to get up when the belt was placed on the table. A hard slap was delivered to his ass.

“I didn’t say you can leave,” Harvey ordered. “Spread yourself for me. Eyes to the front.” Jim obliged, his body drawn taught. He rested his chin on the table, spreading his ass cheeks for Harvey. They never done anything like this before. There was a click of a plastic cap. The anticipation of where this was leading had him covered in goosebumps.

He felt the cold gel drip straight onto his hole, making him jerk. Harvey’s fingers dipped into it. He rubbed them up and down his cleft, heating the lubricant. Jim closed his eyes as he felt one finger push at the ring of muscles. It felt so good when it slipped in, he moaned. The hard wood of the table hurt his jaw as Harvey fingered him open. He didn’t think he could hold like this for long. The fingers left him. There was rustling behind him before a hand was firmly placed on his lower back.

He felt something foreign press into him.

“Harvey?”

“Relax.” Whatever it was, it seemed to push into him at an angle, stretching him. Abruptly it tapered down, and he could feel the ring of his muscles clench around it. Harvey moved his hands away to palm at his ass. He pushed himself up on them, relieving the pain in his chin. _A butt plug_ , Jim realised. They talked about toys once but, he didn’t think Harvey was into actually using them.

His cock twitched as he felt the toy snuggly fit inside. Harvey caressed his red cheeks and the tops of his thighs. Then he spread him obscenely wide and pushed at the toy with his thumb. Jim moaned, realising it was pressed right into his prostate.

“Take off everything but your t-shirt and boxers and join me on the couch,” Harvey pulled back. Jim rushed to oblige. He removed his shirt in haste. “And fold everything nicely,” Harvey added, holding a beer bottle to his lips. Jim did as ordered. As he bent down to pull up his boxers and take off his socks and pants, the toy pressed into his prostate again, making him suppress a moan. He knew Harvey heard him. He walked to the couch, the object shifting inside him.

Harvey patted the place beside him, so he set there, snuggling into his side. It seemed like they were going to watch a movie. Harvey slid a hand around his middle and pulled him close then turned on the TV. Some western played as they set in silence, Harvey stroking his side with his fingers. As he lay still the feel of the plug wasn’t as intense. He decided he could wait for the movie to be over before they moved things to the bedroom.

Fingers slipped under his shirt, nails dragging up his chest, to his nipple. Harvey pinched it, eliciting a gasp from him. “Let’s play a little game, Jimbo,” he said in a husky voice. “When you feel you’re close, you’re going to tell me to stop.” He slid his hand down into his boxers, took a firm hold of him. Jim moaned. “And if I don’t?” Harvey took a hold of his hand, placing it over his crotch.

“If you cum, you don’t get _this_.” He moved Jim’s hand over his erection. “I’m going to jerk off all over your chest and leave that pretty little toy inside you the whole night.” He started jerking them faster. “And that’s after I bend you over my knee and spank you till you’re hard again, begging for…”

“Stop,” Jim croaked out. Harvey’s hand stilled on him as he took deep breaths to calm down. It rested on his hip as Harvey kissed his forehead.

“Good boy.”

He could do this. He could endure the teasing. He knew Harvey wouldn’t really do anything he didn’t want him to. Even now, he could’ve said _no_ and Harvey would drop the whole act and make love to him. But it was fun to pretend, so he told himself the punishment was real. They set like that for a while, Harvey not really trying anything special. He let his fingers roam, pinched his nipples occasionally. Twice he started jerking him off, prompting Jim to tell him to stop as he neared the edge. It was hard as trusting into Harvey’s hand moved the toy inside him. But, as they already watched two thirds of the movie, he felt pretty smug knowing he could endure. The reward of having Harvey inside him soon, excited him.

He jerked, a loud, surprised moan wrenched from his throat as vibration jolted his prostate. Eyes wide in shock he looked up at Harvey who stared straight into the TV screen, corners of his mouth turned up in a smile, a tiny remote pressed to his lips.

“ _Bastard_ ,” Jim growled, causing him to chuckle. He dialed up the intensity, shoving his hand into Jim’s boxers simultaneously, jerking him off fast. “Stop! STOP!” Jim all but screamed at him in pleasure, back arched. And he did.

“You didn’t really think it was going to be that easy, did you?” Harvey smirked.

Jim panted heavily, a murderous look on his face. “Stop talking,” he barked out at him. Harvey got worried. This was supposed to be a bit of fun. Guilt started to spread through him as he thought he might have hurt Jim.

“Shit, did I cross the line? Jim, I’m sor-”

“Stop talking before I cum just from the sound of your voice. Dammit, Harvey, do you have any idea how on edge am I?” The last part came out shaky. He closed his eyes to focus, covered in sweat. Harvey didn’t dare move a muscle, his hand suspended in Jim’s boxers, not touching him.

After a few moments, Jim opened his eyes. He snuggled back into his side, sighing. Tentatively, Harvey took hold of his hard cock, stroked it gently. He got a pleasant moan in response. Deciding not to push, he cupped his balls and went back to watching the movie. He fiddled with the remote a couple of times, never turning it on to the max again. Jim writhed in his arms, telling him to stop. As the film drew near the end he was pleading under his ministrations. Desperate “please, Harvey, please” whispered into his ear. “Wait for the movie to end,” he would reply, turn off the vibrator and still his hand.

As the credits started rolling, Harvey bent down to kiss him passionately.

“You were so fucking good.” He hugged him with both hands, pulling him onto his lap. “Told me to stop every time, didn’t you?”

“Yes.” Jim wrapped his arms around him as Harvey bit on his neck.

“You could’ve cum at any point but, you didn’t. Saved it all up for me and now I’m going to give you a reward.”

“Please…”

“I’m going to fuck you with my cock till you see the stars, Jim.” He reached behind him to tug on the toy, moving it in and out. He turned it on again, letting it vibrate as he pushed the remote into Jim’s hand. “Hold on tight.”

He got up, carrying his boyfriend in his arms to the bed. Jim moaned as the toy moved. Harvey helped him take off his shirt. He pulled down his boxers as well, leaving him completely naked. “Turn it up,” he ordered calmly. Jim licked his lips as he pressed the button. “Again.” Jim looked at him with confusion, doing as he was told. “Again, Jim.”

“Harvey,” he couldn’t stop his hips from jerking, “I’m going to cum…” he warned.

“I know. I want you to,” Harvey replied. “Now turn it up. You’re too on edge and I want it to last when I take you.” Jim threw his head back at that, taking a hold of his dick. He started jerking off when Harvey swatted it away. He tsked. “I didn’t say you can touch yourself. I’m disappointed, Jim. You were so good up to this point.” Jim looked up at him at that. Worry was evident on his face. “Shh, I’m still going to fuck you, baby,” Harvey comforted him. “Now turn that thing up and cum for me.”

Jim slowly amped up the vibrations, his other hand clenching the sheets, until they pushed him over the edge, cum spurting over his chest and neck as he came untouched, on display for Harvey.

The other man took the remote from his hand, turning off the toy. He slowly pulled it out and Jim could see it was a black thing, curved so the tip would press into the prostate. Harvey put it all away and left the room, saying he’ll be back. He returned with a damp cloth and lube. After wiping off Jim, he undressed, baring his tattoos. Jim still found them fascinating. A remnant of Harvey’s wild youth. He could feel himself get hard again as Harvey settled over him, pouring all of his passion into a long kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

They kissed for a while, pressed together. Eventually, Harvey pulled back, pushing two of his fingers into Jim’s mouth. 

“Get them good and wet.” The words had him moan around the digits. Spreading his thighs wide he sucked at them, mimicking a blow job, one hand holding Harvey's wrist while he touched his chest with the other. Harvey poured the lube over his dick with his free hand. He jerked himself as Jim watched him with hungry eyes, his cheeks hollowed out, one last time before the fingers were pulled out of his mouth. 

Harvey trailed them down in a straight line, across his chin, neck, chest, stomach, the leaking hard tip of his dick, its throbbing length; lower still, over his balls and to the now loose opening. He pushed them both in without hesitation causing Jim to arch of the bed. 

He settled into a harsh rhythm, his slicked hand wrapping around Jim’s cock, pumping him. 

“Look at you…” He said in amazement. “Spread open for me, almost begging. Already wrecked from one orgasm. So fucking beautiful.”

“Please,” Jim begged. “Give me more.” He gripped onto Harvey’s forearms. “I need you.”

“Shit, Jim.” 

“I need you inside me.  _ Now _ .” He so loved to rile him up. To hear the demanding tone in his voice.

“Shit, Jim. What I’d give to be ten years younger.” He sighed theatrically, releasing his cock and pulling his fingers out at the same time. He settled on the bed, on his side as Jim watched him, unbelieving. He tweaked at his nipple.

“I’m an old man, Jim,” Harvey stated matter-of-factly, caressing Jim’s thighs. “You’ll just have to do some work on your own.” He patted him then, fully rolling on his back. Jim glared at him as he got up. He straddled his hips, pushing down on the cock Harvey held in place. He moved leisurely, enjoying being filled.

“You’re just lazy,” Jim smirked at him, “and enjoy watching me bounce on your dick.”

“Careful, Jimbo, I’m still not old enough to have dementia,” Harvey warned. “Or did you forget I still owe you a little reprimand for your earlier insubordination?”

“Oh?” Jim edged him on, riding him slowly. He lowered himself on his elbows, looking Harvey straight in the eyes. “That would require some effort from your part. And frankly,” he gave a wide smile, “I don’t see that happening.”

Harvey smiled back at him as he knocked his elbows out of place, causing him to fall face down on him. He grabbed around Jim’s hips with one hand, pulling him up and off of his cock to slap his ass hard with the other. Without any warning, he released a series of harsh blows across Jim’s already beaten ass. He didn’t stop even when Jim’s pants and gasps turned into painful whines. Only when he nearly screamed out Harvey’s name did he still his hand. 

Jim shook in his arms, his erection still pressing into the older man’s hip. As Harvey gently touched the sensitive flesh, he moaned in mixed pleasure-pain and shivered all over.

“Guess you were wrong, sweetheart,” Harvey whispered in his ear. “Now, be a good lad. Get back up and ride daddy’s cock, and if you’re good I might bend you over and fuck you into climax.” He loosened his grip, feeling Jim move out of his arms. He could feel unsteady fingers holding him while Jim sank back on his cock. Harvey watched Jim ride him, back arched, the long line of his neck exposed, softly gasping “yes” over and over again. It took every ounce of Harvey’s self-control not to cum just like this.

He could feel the muscles of Jim’s thighs quiver. Pushing himself up, he rolled them over in the bed. He wasn’t sure if Jim moaned at the loss of his cock or the feel of sheets against his sensitive skin. Harvey shushed him, pulling his legs over his shoulders and trusting back in, deeper than before, wrenching out a loud moan from his lover. It didn’t take them long to reach orgasm. Jim went over the edge first, into Harvey’s pumping fist. Harvey followed fast as the muscles around his cock clenched in a vice grip.

Pulling out slowly, he watched Jim pant for breath, his entire body drenched in sweat. He picked up the cloth and wiped them clean before they settled in each other’s arms, Jim wincing at every touch to his butt. Silence fell over them, each dozing off in the bliss.

“So.  _ Daddy _ ?” Jim teased, one of his trademark smiles plastered on his face.

“Urgh,” Harvey pulled the blanket over his head. “It slipped. I won’t let it happen again.”

“I don’t know, Harvey. It’s certainly something we can explore,” Jim said in a serious tone, pulling the blanket down.

“Jim…” Harvey sighed in response, snuggling into his side. “Just let it go. Please.”

“All right, all right.” Jim smiled, kissing his cheek before turning his back on him. A moment of silence weighed over them as Harvey wrapped him up in an embrace. “Nighty night, daddy,” he added chuckling. Harvey whined, his face reddening as he pressed it into Jim’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
